vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
My Brother’s Keeper
My Brother’s Keeper is the seventh episode of the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries and the seventy-third episode of the series. Summary THE MISS MYSTIC FALLS PAGEANT — does her best to be there for and in a tough time. tries to convince Stefan to help him to uncover Professor Shane’s motives, but Stefan is intent on carrying out a different plan with . At the annual Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, Elena and Caroline give April advice on which dress to wear while and work together on a secret project and Damon confronts Professor Shane with his suspicions. Alarmed by the vivid nightmares he’s having, turns to for help, but the situation escalates sooner than anyone expected. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Grace Phipps as April Young *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *David Alpay as Atticus Shane *Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley Co-Starring *Gabrielle Douglas as Girl *Maurice Johnson as Police Officer *Joshua Mikel as Patient Trivia *Antagonists: Atticus Shane and Jeremy Gilbert. **This is the first and only episode to date to feature Jeremy as an antagonist. * Elena finally tells Damon how she feels for him and they make love to each other in this episode for the first time. * This is the first episode shown where Stefan turns a human into a vampire. * Caroline's date is Klaus because she convinced him to sacrifice one of his hybrids in order to stop Elena's hallucinations by agreeing to go on a date with Klaus. In the end, she seems to enjoy it. * Tyler's date is Hayley. * Damon reveals himself as a vampire to Professor Shane, though Damon assumes that Shane already knew. * Caroline urges Stefan to keep finding the cure for Elena. * Jeremy attacks Elena and Stefan. * This is the only time Jeremy tries to kill his sister/cousin Elena. * Stefan and Caroline make an important discovery (Elena's sire bond to Damon). * April is chosen to be the new Miss Mystic Falls, thus taking Caroline's crown. * Hayley is revealed to be secretly working with Shane and that he wants all the hybrids free from their sire bonds for what's to come. * Jeremy makes his second kill as a vampire hunter. * Matt moves in with Jeremy, Elena moves in with Damon and Stefan moves in with Caroline. * This episode Klaus revealed the only time he wanted to be human. * Bonnie does not appear in this episode. * This is the first time that Susan Walters is credited as a Guest Star, instead of a Co-Star. Body Count * Unidentified hospital patient - killed by Jeremy Gilbert. Tropes *Kimberley complains why the transformations have to be so painful! *Unlike Tyler who always looses his clothes during transformation, Kimberly got to keep her Magic Pants (just like Hulk!) *By wearing the Red Dress, April presents herself like a sexy woman, instead of a child. Her dress follows all the tradition to the dot: it's strapless, long, slinky and very flattering . It's supposed to make her three times sexier than any other women around. This may be the reason why Caroline did not want her to wear red, and why Damon recommended it. A more traditional approach would be for her to wear Pink . *A Blue Dress is supposed to represent femininity, a sign that she is fair and gentle. Blue represents serenity, peace, calmness - but it could also represent loneliness and sadness. That may be the reason April does not want to wear blue. *Although long dresses are the norm at an event like this, Caroline, Elena and Hayley all wear Form Fitting Clothes . Cultural References *The title comes from a Bible Quotation: after Cain kills his brother Abel, God asks Cain where is his brother. He answers: "I know not. Am I my brother's keeper ?" *It is also the title of a 1953 novel written by Marcia Davenport, loosely inspired on the true story of the Collyer Brothers. Both were found dead inside their home on 5th Avenue, that was filled with tons of books, furniture, musical instruments that both collected during their lives. According to diaries that were found in the house, both were attracted by the same opera singer, and when she became pregnant, she could not tell who was the father. Bit by bit they withdraw to a life of bitterness and resentment against each other. *Caroline is Stefan's Sober Sponsor, as if he were on a 12 Step Program like Alcoholics Anonymous. *Damon invites Stefan to Brother bond over some Tri Delts—meaning Sorority Girls . *Elena calls Shane a Jack of All Trades: someone who has many skills and is able to bring different disciplines together in a practical manner. Continuity *This will be the return of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, first and last featured in the Season One episode, Miss Mystic Falls. **This marks fifty-three episodes between the two events, coinciding roughly with one year of time. *It is mentioned several times that Caroline is the reigning Miss Mystic Falls. * Two mirror scenes from Season One: ** When Elena is at the top of the stairs and Damon, at the bottom, looks up at her. ** When Jeremy is not there, Matt replaces him, using the same phrase Damon used: "I got this". * Despite Caroline affirming that "Damon is always wrong", he was right that Elena wore the blue dress last year and lost the contest. He suggests the red dress - and April wins the crown. * Damon tells Shane he is looking for a Hunter for companionship, a drinking buddy. It's a double reference to Alaric "hunter by day, vampire hunter by night'" or later in the series "vampire hunter/drinking buddy". * Elena tells Stefan her old self died at Wickery Bridge. In Our Town, after Stefan almost turned her into a vampire, Elena came to the conclusion she had to let the "old Elena" go. * Carol was last seen in The Rager. * The break-up between Elena and Stefan is mentioned by Stefan (twice). * Pastor Young was mentioned by Damon (4 times) and Jeremy (once). He was last seen in'' Growing Pains when he and the rest of the Council have died from the explosion (also Damon mentioned it twice and it was once mentioned by Jeremy). * Connor was mentioned by Matt, Damon Jeremy, Elena and Stefan. He was last seen in ''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes as a hallucination. * Alaric was mentioned by Jeremy. He was last seen in Memorial as a ghost. * A member of The Five carving the symbol of the brotherhood into a stake was last seen in The Rager. * April is seen wearing Jeremy's vervain bracelet in this episode. It was first seen in The Killer when Jeremy gave it to her. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **The Woods **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls Hospital **Young Farm **Lockwood Mansion ***Lockwood Cellar **Gilbert House **Forbes House *Other **Atticus's Office Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.86 million viewers in the USA which was 0.02 million more than the previous episode. * This episode aired after a one week hiatus for Thanksgiving, after We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes. * Behind-the-scenes and sneak peek footage of Olympian Gabby Douglas's guest spot. * Gabby Douglas is one of the attendees messing with the floral arrangements. * This episode's name is the same name of a scene from Freddy vs Jason. Quotes :Damon: "Where've you been? :Stefan: "Oh, you know. Out." :Damon: "Where you going?" :Stefan: "Out." :Damon: "Okay. I see shady Stefan's back. Please don't tell me that you're still working with Klaus?" :Stefan: "You obviously haven't heard. Elena and I broke up." :Damon: "Oh. Got it. Well, I'll be quick then. So apparently if we want to find the cure, we have to find a vampire hunter who can kill enough vampires to reveal the map on the hunters mark. Now unless we want Jeremy to go all Connor 2.0, I suggest we find a different hunter." :Stefan: "Okay. And...?" :Damon: "And I was gonna ask Professor Shane, but turns out he is shadier then you are. Matt Donovan connected him and the Pastor through phone records. Apparently, the two were very chatty the day that the Pastor blew up the Council." :Stefan: "Ah, so you're gonna confront Shane, threaten him, possibly kill him? That sort of thing." :Damon: "Yeah, unless he tells me what is he up to. What do you say? Should we tag team this?" :Stefan: "No, I'd say you're on your own." :Damon: "Why won't you just blow it off, man? Go get drunk. Brother bond over some Tri-Delts? If you... you know ...want some quality time?" :Stefan: "Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of your life." :Klaus: "Now, how did I know I would find you at the helm of the ship?" :Caroline: "Go away, I'm busy." :Klaus: "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow." :Caroline: "How about a quarter to never?" :Klaus: "I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids." :Caroline: "Yes, a date, like to a movie where we don't have to talk and I can put at least three seats between us." :Klaus: "Surely the reigning Miss Mystic Falls won't be hosting the party alone and I assume you are not taking Tyler. Not after his indiscretion with his lady werewolf friend." :Caroline: "Fine. If you insist on coming, meet me here. 2 pm. Black tie optional. And I already have a dress. So don't even think of getting me so much as a corsage. You understand?" :Klaus (Klaus nods): "I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline." :Elena (to Caroline): "Ever since I've turned, my feelings for Damon have become more intense." :Elena (About the breakup): "So he didn't tell you why." :Damon: "But I'm sure it has to do something with you acting weird. So why don't you tell me?" :Elena: "You." :Caroline (to Klaus): "You're perfect... which is beyond annoying I can't even look at you." :Klaus (reading Caroline's application): "Obviously we found a shortage of words ending in -spire." :Elena: "Thanks" :Damon: "I was being polite, I thought you hated whiskey." :Elena: "My brother wants to kill me" :Damon: "Welcome to the club." :Elena: "Jeremy can't live with me, Stefan wants to fix me and Caroline flat out admitted that she doesn't like me this way. I think it's safe to say that I'm not so great at this whole vampire thing." :Damon:: "You want to know what I think? I think I've never seen you more alive." :Elena: "That dance they did today, kinda reminded me when ..." :Damon: "When we danced together?" :Elena: "I wanted to dance with you today." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures 407VampireDiaries0002.jpg 407VampireDiaries0008.jpg 407VampireDiaries0018.jpg 407VampireDiaries0128.jpg 407VampireDiaries0129.jpg 407VampireDiaries0131.jpg 407VampireDiaries0192.jpg 407VampireDiaries0201.jpg TVD_407x03.jpg 407VampireDiaries0207.jpg 407VampireDiaries0277.jpg 407VampireDiaries0279.jpg 407VampireDiaries0284.jpg 407VampireDiaries0294.jpg 407VampireDiaries0298.jpg 407VampireDiaries0314.jpg tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho1_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho2_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho3_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho4_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho5_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho6_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho7_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho8_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho9_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho10_1280.png tumblr_meey8yEMl21rtek7ho3_1280.png tumblr_meey8yEMl21rtek7ho5_1280.png tumblr_meey8yEMl21rtek7ho6_1280.png tumblr_meey8yEMl21rtek7ho7_1280.png 407VampireDiaries0372.jpg 407VampireDiaries0376.jpg 407VampireDiaries0383.jpg 407VampireDiaries0385.jpg 407VampireDiaries0388.jpg 407VampireDiaries0395.jpg 407VampireDiaries0397.jpg 407VampireDiaries0403.jpg 407VampireDiaries0413.jpg 407VampireDiaries0434.jpg 407VampireDiaries0439.jpg 407VampireDiaries0440.jpg 407VampireDiaries0442.jpg 407VampireDiaries0444.jpg 407VampireDiaries0449.jpg 407VampireDiaries0450.jpg 407VampireDiaries0451.jpg 407VampireDiaries0459.jpg 407VampireDiaries0462.jpg 407VampireDiaries0476.jpg 407VampireDiaries0480.jpg 407VampireDiaries0490.jpg 407VampireDiaries0503.jpg 407VampireDiaries0505.jpg 407VampireDiaries0508.jpg 407VampireDiaries0527.jpg 407VampireDiaries0541.jpg 407VampireDiaries0544.jpg 407VampireDiaries0550.jpg 407VampireDiaries0553.jpg 407VampireDiaries0566.jpg 407VampireDiaries0572.jpg 407VampireDiaries0574.jpg 407VampireDiaries0577.jpg 407VampireDiaries0715.jpg 407VampireDiaries0718.jpg 407VampireDiaries0728.jpg 407VampireDiaries0734.jpg 407VampireDiaries0746.jpg 407VampireDiaries0758.jpg 407VampireDiaries0778.jpg 407VampireDiaries0783.jpg 407VampireDiaries0791.jpg 407VampireDiaries0800.jpg 407VampireDiaries0801.jpg 407VampireDiaries0810.jpg 407VampireDiaries0878.jpg 407VampireDiaries0884.jpg 407VampireDiaries0904.jpg 407VampireDiaries0969.jpg 407VampireDiaries0970.jpg 407VampireDiaries0977.jpg 407VampireDiaries0989.jpg 407VampireDiaries0999.jpg 407VampireDiaries1001.jpg 407VampireDiaries1097.jpg 407VampireDiaries1099.jpg 407VampireDiaries1103.jpg 407VampireDiaries1104.jpg 407VampireDiaries1124.jpg 407VampireDiaries1142.jpg 407VampireDiaries1149.jpg 407VampireDiaries1162.jpg 407VampireDiaries1169.jpg 407VampireDiaries1180.jpg 407VampireDiaries1197.jpg 407VampireDiaries1199.jpg 407VampireDiaries1219.jpg 407VampireDiaries1248.jpg 407VampireDiaries1267.jpg 407VampireDiaries1310.jpg 407VampireDiaries1342.jpg 407VampireDiaries1343.jpg 407VampireDiaries1347.jpg 407VampireDiaries1362.jpg 407VampireDiaries1368.jpg tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o1_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o2_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o3_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o4_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o5_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o6_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o7_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o8_1280.png tumblr_mea599ET391qf8u52o1_1280.png tumblr_mea599ET391qf8u52o2_1280.png tumblr_mea599ET391qf8u52o4_1280.png tumblr_mea599ET391qf8u52o5_1280.png tumblr_mea599ET391qf8u52o6_1280.png Tumblr mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o1 1280.png tumblr_mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o1_1280.png tumblr_mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o2_1280.png tumblr_mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o3_1280.png tumblr_mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o5_1280.png tumblr_mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o3_1280.png tumblr_mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o4_1280.png tumblr_mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o5_1280.png 407VampireDiaries1374.jpg 407VampireDiaries1378.jpg 407VampireDiaries1379.jpg 407VampireDiaries1394.jpg 407VampireDiaries1400.jpg 407VampireDiaries1406.jpg 407VampireDiaries1407.jpg 407VampireDiaries1412.jpg 407VampireDiaries1438.jpg 407VampireDiaries1449.jpg 407VampireDiaries1451.jpg 407VampireDiaries1452.jpg 407VampireDiaries1462.jpg 407VampireDiaries1474.jpg 407VampireDiaries1478.jpg 407VampireDiaries1492.jpg 407VampireDiaries1494.jpg 407VampireDiaries1495.jpg 407VampireDiaries1496.jpg 407VampireDiaries1504.jpg 407VampireDiaries1506.jpg 407VampireDiaries1509.jpg 407VampireDiaries1515.jpg 407VampireDiaries1550.jpg 407VampireDiaries1552.jpg 407VampireDiaries1553.jpg 407VampireDiaries1558.jpg 407VampireDiaries1564.jpg 407VampireDiaries1567.jpg 407VampireDiaries1569.jpg 407VampireDiaries1575.jpg 407VampireDiaries1577.jpg 407VampireDiaries1592.jpg 407VampireDiaries1595.jpg 407VampireDiaries1602.jpg 407VampireDiaries1606.jpg 407VampireDiaries1610.jpg 407VampireDiaries1616.jpg 407VampireDiaries1634.jpg 407VampireDiaries1638.jpg 407VampireDiaries1659 (1).jpg References *Title - http://www.vampire-diaries.net/tv-series/official-synopsis-for-my-brothers-keeper-ep407 See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4